


Don't Bite Me in the Snow when We're Cuddling

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino has a habit of spacing out, and G. isn't exactly amused. Crack. Ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bite Me in the Snow when We're Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayfelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/gifts).



> Welcome to the crackiest of crack ships I have written to date.
> 
> Pairing: Dino/G.  
>  **Prompts**  
>  Bite Me: my character will bite yours on any part of their body  
> Snow: Our characters in the cold together.  
> Cuddles: Our muses cuddling.
> 
>  
> 
> **Written for primo-storm of tumblr**  
> 

When he had been alive, Dino hated the cold. Sometimes he claims he still does, if on principle. But, as a vampire, he was fairly impervious to temperature – at least on a freezing or sweltering basis. He was adept enough at temperature to handle cooking without screwing up, but as far as getting cold, he couldn't feel it, not really. And it's not like he could get sick anyways – at least, not the way people normally got sick. Sure, he  _could_ get sick if he drank contaminated blood, but he was always excruciatingly careful about whose blood he took and where it came from.

Dino was jarred from his thoughts as his companion bit harshly into his collar. He winced, blinking at the redhead sprawled across his chest. "…What was that for?"

Honestly, Dino thought  _he_ was the one supposed to be doing the  _biting_.

"It's cold and you were spacing out."

"Cold?" Another owlish blink. Dino turned his head to the window and noticed it was snowing. "Huh. Snow. Imagine that."

"You should do something about that." The redhead pouted at his vampire.

"I really don't see how I can do anything about the snow, G." Dino snorted softly, nuzzling red hair. "Vampires don't control the weather."

"I meant the cold."

"Oh. Well… I'm kind of dead, love." The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Sort of, I guess. Either way, I don't generate heat like I did when I was alive."

Well, there was  _something_ he could do, but that seemed just a  _little_ dramatic for staving off the cold. He wouldn't turn G., not even if he asked. He might, if G. were dying and wanted to  _survive_. Surviving wasn't quite the same as  _living,_ as Dino could attest to – he was, after all, surviving, but he was technically already dead. But that was another story for another time. Not a good thing to talk about while cuddling with a lover.

G. poked Dino instead of biting him this time. "Stop spacing out."

The scowl on his face looked more like a pout. Dino chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to G.'s temple. "Sorry, sorry. It's just so easy to relax with you around."

"…" Dino's companion narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm not falling for that suave sweet talk, I'm cold."

" _Sì, sì_." Dino hummed, smiling a bit. He settled more comfortably on the couch with G. and pulled the throw blanket over them, wrapping his arms around his companion. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Don't bite me again to get my attention~. Biting is  _my_  job~."

He couldn't help but laugh as G. swatted at him lazily.

 


End file.
